


bad things

by jetplane



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Ejaculation, Gang Rape, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kidnapping, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetplane/pseuds/jetplane
Summary: Reid and Morgan are kidnapped by sexual sadistsprompt: "take me instead" (day 9)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	bad things

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. Seriously. This is by far the darkest story I've ever posted and I have no idea what came over me when I wrote it. So please read with caution. 
> 
> Also, remember that this is an out-of-character fic written exclusively to turn the self-sacrifice trope on its head. Don't hate me for the way I portray certain characters.

Derek woke up in a basement. His limbs were zip-tied to his chair, loose enough that he still had some circulation but tight enough that he couldn’t break or slip out of them. He cursed internally as he realized what must’ve happened.

The team had been working on a particularly difficult case. Bodies dumped on the side of the road, naked and covered in the DNA of four different men. Missing persons reports showed that each victim had spent about seventy-two hours with the unsubs.

They had profiled the unsubs as sexual sadists who targeted their victims almost indiscriminately - a white college student and then an Asian retiree, a sturdy biracial fitness trainer followed by a slight Hispanic librarian. DNA tests revealed that three of the unsubs had been involved in previous sex crimes, but none of the perpetrators had ever been caught. All four had first met shortly before the murders started, their darkest impulses coming together with incredible consequences. Apparently, the gang had felt threatened by the BAU’s presence. That was why Morgan was currently tied up in their lair, alone and praying that the team would find him quickly.

But he wasn’t alone. Morgan heard a small groan coming from his left side and turned his head sharply to locate the source of the sound. To his horror, his eyes could just make out the form of another person. “Reid?”

The figure stirred, slowly opening his eyes and lifting his head. “Morgan?” he murmured.

“Yeah, kid, it’s me.” He tried not to panic as he processed Spencer’s presence. “You okay?”

He wiggled his fingers and kicked his feet a little, finding himself just as stuck as Morgan. “I think so. I can’t get out of these ties, though.” Reid blinked a few times and looked around. “Where are we?”

“Looks like a basement,” Morgan replied. “Just like we profiled.”

“Huh. Why does my head feel fuzzy?”

Derek vaguely remembered someone grabbing him and then stabbing his neck. “I think we were drugged. What’s the last thing you remember?”

He frowned thoughtfully. “The precinct,” Reid recalled. “We were leaving to go to...one of the victim’s houses. They must have blitzed us.”

“Right.” Morgan nodded. “There were security cameras outside the station. When the team realizes we’re missing, they’ll check the footage. We just have to hang on until then.” He doesn’t want to think about what will happen if they don’t find them soon.

Reid tilted his head. “It’s strange, though,” he remarked.

“What do you mean?”

“That they kidnapped both of us,” Reid clarified. “All the previous victims were taken separately. Why are there two of us?”

Derek frowned. “It’s possible that we’re here as a bargaining chip, to prevent them from getting caught. We probably did something to spook them and they went off-book.”

Spencer scowled. “I don’t like it when they go off-book,” he grumbled.

He chuckled in spite of himself. “Getting unsubs off their game is how we get them to make mistakes. They’ve taken two FBI hostages; I bet they’re trying to figure out their next move right now.” Morgan forces him to believe that his words are true, that they’re only hostages and not about-to-be-victims.

“The FBI won’t give them anything in exchange for us,” Reid pointed out.

That was, unfortunately, true. “We’ve handled this kind of situation before,” Morgan replied, trying to sound more confident than he felt. “They’ll figure it out.”

“Right.” Spencer was silent for a few moments. “You know, the one thing I forgot about kidnapping is how boring it can be.”

Morgan’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked. “Your main complaint about kidnapping is that it’s _boring_?!”

“I mean, obviously there’s the whole chairs and ropes and fear-of-death thing, but that kind of fades into the background after a while. What am I supposed to do with the rest of my brain?”

Derek sighed and shook his head. Only the genius could say something like that. “I don’t know, kid,” he replied. “Can’t you read a book to yourself or something?”

“I could,” Reid conceded. “Oh! Or I could read one to you. Have you ever read The Sorrows of Young Werther?”

Morgan let out another sigh, this one loud enough for Reid to hear. “I can’t wait until the team rescues us,” he muttered.

-

Reid was just starting to explain to Morgan how Johann von Goethe had influenced the Romantic movement in German literature when he suddenly froze. “Did you hear that?”

Derek, who had been trying so hard to pretend to be interested in Reid’s rambling that he hadn’t heard a thing, shook his head. “No.”

He frowned. “I definitely heard something. It sounded like a-” Reid abruptly broke off as they both heard a door creak open. A moment later, fluorescent lights flooded the room. Both Reid and Morgan were temporarily blinded as footsteps pounded down a flight of stairs. When they were able to see again, the agents could clearly see four men standing in front of them.

The frontmost man stepped forward, smiling menacingly as he looked between his two captives. “Hello, agents,” he said smoothly. “It’s good to see that you’re both awake.”

Morgan struggled against his bindings. “Who are you? What do you want?” he demanded.

The first unsub feigned hurt. “Agent Morgan, I would have thought you’d figured that out by now.”

“I know you’re sick bastards who like to watch other people suffer,” Derek snapped. “But you’re not going to get away with this. Our team is going to find us.”

He just shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe not.” The Alpha turned to face his comrades. “What do we think, boys?”

One of the other unsubs jerked his chin in Morgan’s direction. “He’ll put up a good fight.” Bile rose in Derek’s throat as he realized what was about to happen. “I can always go for that.”

“He’s bigger, too,” the third remarked. He stepped up to Morgan and ran a hand over his shoulders, and Derek couldn’t help but shudder. “Wonder if he’s that big...all over.”

“I don’t know,” Four replied. “I bet the good Dr. Reid here is a virgin. Been a while since we’ve had one of those.”

“Shut up,” Morgan growled. Beside him, he could see Reid flinch at the unsubs’ crude words.

“Behave,” the Alpha commanded. He lifted his shirt ever-so-slightly, revealing that he was wearing Derek’s gun.

“You fucking-”

“Morgan,” Reid hissed. “Don’t.”

“Listen to your friend, Agent Morgan,” the dominant unsub said. He walked around the agents’ chairs in a slow circle. Morgan clenched his fists tightly, while Reid tried not to shake as he stared at the floor.

“What do you think, boss?” asked Three. “Which one?”

The Alpha hesitated, then tipped his head towards Reid. “This one.”

Reid’s eyes widened with fear, and Derek started to thrash against the ties with renewed strength as the Alpha drew a switchblade from his pocket. “No! Stop!”

“Don’t fight, and you won’t get cut.” He easily sliced through each of the ties holding Reid in place and then tipped the chair. Spencer sprawled out on the floor, limbs weak from being held in the same position for so long. “Are you ready, Doctor?”

He cowered on the floor as the pack slowly surrounded him. “Please don’t do this,” he squeaked.

“What are you doing?!” Morgan shouted. “Don’t touch him! Stop it!”

Alpha shot him a cruel smile, then handed his blade off to one of his lackeys. He reached down and grabbed Reid’s shirt by the collar, then made a clean slice down the front. The fabric tore off Spencer’s body easily, and the doctor shuddered as his torso was exposed. Someone reached for his pants. “Morgan, help,” he begged.

“Get away from him! Let him go, you fucking bastards!” Reid began to cry as they stripped him down, the unsubs seemingly deaf to his pleas. “Stop it! Don’t touch him!”

Spencer managed to free one arm from its hold, and he swung wildly at his assailants. Three let out a curse as nails dragged across his cheek, and for a second, Morgan hoped that his friend might be able to escape. But just as quickly, Reid’s wrists were being restrained again above his head. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes as the Alpha forced his legs apart, exposing him to the others. “Stop, please,” he pleaded. “Derek…”

“Please don’t do this,” Morgan whispered. Then he saw a hand reach between Reid’s legs and he had to look away. “It’s going to be okay, kid. Everything’s going to be okay.” Spencer just sobbed as multiple hands fondled him. Someone roughly pulled at his cock, and Reid screamed. “Stop it!”

Alpha just chuckled. “Agent Morgan, haven’t you figured out yet that we hold all the power here? We’re going to turn the good doctor here into a nice little slut, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop us.”

“Shut the hell up!” Morgan roared. “Leave him the fuck alone, you hear me?”

The unsub sighed lifted the edge of his shirt, deliberately unholstering his gun so that Derek could see. “I appreciate you putting up a fight, Agent Morgan, but now you’re just interrupting. If you don’t behave…” He nodded to Reid, who cried harder at the threat. “Things could get ugly.”

A tear rolled down Morgan’s cheek. He grit his teeth, knowing that any attempt to interject would just put them in more danger. That didn’t make it any easier to hold his tongue as he watched Two reach for Reid’s cock. “Get him hard,” the Alpha commanded. “I want him to cum all over himself.”

“Please,” Reid whimpered. He tried weakly to throw off the man on top of him as he started to jerk him off. Much to his horror, Spencer could feel his body starting to react. Against his will, he could feel blood rushing to his member as the unwanted pleasure grew inside of him. “Stop...don’t do this...please.”

Two just laughed. “Doesn’t look like you want me to stop. How about-” The unsub twisted his hand around Reid’s cock, and the agent gasped. With a cry, he orgasmed, his seed spilling over himself, the unsub, and the cold ground as he lost control of his body. Derek couldn’t stop a fresh wave of tears from rolling down his cheeks as he looked at Reid for the first time and saw his body sprawled across the floor.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Three said mockingly. “You know this is far from over.” He reached down and caressed Reid’s chest, the doctor too overwhelmed to try to fight him off. “Oh, I can’t wait to get a turn at-”

“Come on,” the Alpha said. “Remember your manners. We should give Dr. Reid a little time to...prepare. For our next activities.” He winked at Morgan as if they shared a private joke, then looked at his companions. “Get him up,” he commanded, motioning to Reid.

They did as they were told, hauling Reid’s exhausted body up from the ground and positioning him back on his chair. They left his torn shirt on the floor but allowed him the dignity of pants before fastening his limbs to the wooden frame once again. When they were done, Alpha placed a kiss on Spencer’s lips.

“Get some rest, boys,” he taunted. “We’ll be back soon.”

-

It took fifteen terrifying minutes of Morgan calling out to Reid before the young doctor finally lifted his head. He let out a weak groan and turned slightly to look at him. “Derek?” he mumbled?

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah. I’m right here, pretty boy.”

Spencer closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a tear rolling down his cheek. “How much did you see?” His voice was weak and it hurt more than Morgan could ever have imagined.

“I didn’t,” Morgan replied compassionately. Reid nodded slightly. “Are you hurt?”

“Not really.” Reid hung his head.

“Hey, kid. You know the team is going to rescue us, right?” He wasn’t sure if he believed it, but it was the only thing he knew how to say. “Everything’s going to be alright.” Spencer didn’t say anything. “Reid?”

He shrugged as best he could with his bound hands. “I’m really tired, Morgan. I think I’m going to close my eyes now.”

“Alright.” He knows that his best friend is trying to avoid talking. Not that he can blame him.

“You can sleep too.” Reid knew that Morgan would try to keep watch. “It won’t make anything worse.”

-

He was right. When the unsubs returned about an hour later, there was nothing Morgan could do. He screamed at them as they released Reid from his ties and called them every name in the book until the Alpha brandished the gun once again. Then all he could do was look away as Spencer was pinned roughly to the floor.

Three ran his hands down Reid’s naked thighs, then spread him open with an almost gentle touch as his fingers gently fluttered over the agent’s virgin entrance. “I’m going to have so much fun inside you,” he murmured in Spencer’s ear.

“Please don’t,” Reid groaned weakly.

“You’re going to look so pretty around my cock,” Three taunted. “I bet you’ve never had-”

“Can you get on with it already?” Four looked impatient, no doubt waiting for his turn with the man. “It’s not like he’s your lover. He’s just another slut.” Derek growled as the word escaped the man’s lips. Three just shrugged. He teasingly ran his fingers over Reid’s opening once more. Then he jabbed a finger roughly into his body and laughed as the doctor yelped. The other members of the pack just laughed as they watched him slip another finger inside, then another. Morgan and Reid both shuddered as they hear Three’s pants unzip.

The only thing Reid could do was close his eyes and try not to pass out as Three slowly pushed his entire length into his hole. It was by far the worst pain he had ever experienced, combined with the absolute humiliation of being violated. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Three started to use his hips to pulse in and out of him, the friction enough to draw blood. With the sickening sound of each violent thrust ringing out through Spencer’s screams, Morgan had to fight to not vomit. He couldn’t look, couldn’t even picture the pain and desperation on his best friend’s face as he was brutally raped just a few feet away.

Spencer shuddered with disgust when Three finally climaxed inside of him. The unsub gave him a few more thrusts and laughed when his victim cried out in pain, then pulled out. His seed mixed with Spencer’s blood dripped out of Reid’s red, swollen entrance. “Such a pretty sight,” Three murmured.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Four snapped. “You’ll have another turn. He’s mine now.” Morgan’s stomach turned. There was no way they could do this again. They couldn’t.

“Please, no more,” Reid begged exhaustedly.

Four just looked at his Alpha. “Can I have the gun, Boss?”

“No!” Derek shouted as the weapon changed hands. “Don’t hurt him! Stop! Stop it!”

The unsub ignored his pleas as he stepped between Reid’s spread legs. “I’m going to open you up real nice, bitch,” he warned.

The scream Reid let out as Four forced the gun into his passage didn’t even sound human. Cold, sharp metal tore through his sensitive flesh, creating agony like he never could have imagined. Four was brutal with the weapon, not stopping until well after Reid had lost consciousness. If it hadn’t been for the shallow rise and fall of his chest, Morgan would have thought that he was dead.

They leave Spencer on the floor after that. It takes him half an hour longer to wake up, and when he does, he doesn’t respond to any of Morgan’s words. Derek eventually stops insisting that the team will find them. They’ll find him, maybe, but he’s not so sure about Reid anymore.

-

Two, Three, and Four raped Reid’s throat in rapid succession after another few hours. When Reid choked and vomited out Three’s disgusting release, the Alpha pistol-whipped him. He hit Derek, too, when he wouldn’t stop screaming at the gang to stop. They eventually finished again, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind.

Morgan was hoarse when he hears footsteps once again, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to speak. “Reid,” he croaked, hoping to give the genius at least a few seconds of warning. The pounding grew louder, accompanied by shouting voices. “Reid,” he tried again. “Wake up.”

The lights came back on, sending shooting pains into Morgan’s eyes. He squinted enough to make out the shapes of people running down the stairs, but they weren’t the unsubs. There was Hotch and Rossi and Prentiss and...the team had found them!

“Morgan!” Hotch shouted. He cleared the room and hurried over to his agent. “You alright?”

Momentary relief was quashed by panic when he remembered himself. “Reid,” he gasped. The unit chief followed his gaze, jaw dropping with horror as he saw his youngest agent lying in a pool of his own blood. “Help him. Please.”

JJ was already kneeling by Reid’s side, pressing a finger to his neck. “His pulse is weak,” she announced. “I need a medic, now!” The agent tapped her friend’s face. “Reid? Spence, can you hear me?” Nothing. “Spence, come on. Wake up, please.”

With his attention completely fixed on Reid, Morgan barely even noticed Rossi as he approached and cut him out of his bindings. But the moment he was free, he raced across the room to be with Spencer. He gripped a thin, bloody hand. “Come on, Reid,” he begged. “You have to wake up.”

Medics rushed the room, pushing the other agents out of the way and assessing their patient with almost unbelievable efficiency. As they started to transport the still-unconscious Reid out of the house, Morgan felt his cheeks grow wet again. It surprised him that he had any tears left.

-

Hours later, Hotch found Derek pacing outside the hospital. “Morgan,” he called out. The agent turned his head. “Reid’s out of surgery.”

Morgan nodded. “Thank you for letting me know,” he replied distantly.

“He’ll be allowed visitors soon,” Aaron continued. “I thought you might want to be there when he wakes up.”

Derek crossed his arms and turned away from Hotch. “No.”

“Morgan.” His tone sharpened. “Reid will want to see you.”

“He shouldn’t,” Morgan responded with a shake of his head.

“Morgan, I don’t know everything that happened. But I know that whatever the unsubs did to Reid was not your fault.” Aaron watched Derek’s body language for any sign of a reaction. “You did everything you could to stop them. He would have done the same for you.”

Derek spun around, a death glare in his eyes. “No, he wouldn’t.” He clenched his fists.

“What?”

“I know what Reid would have done. I screamed at them and begged them to stop and they didn’t listen. But do you know what I didn’t do? I didn’t offer them the one other thing they wanted.”

“Morgan-”

He closed his eyes. “They could have chosen me. The whole time I was sitting there, I was trying to say it. ‘Take me instead,’ that’s all I had to say, and they would have listened. Three words. But I couldn’t do it.”

“Derek-”

“Reid would have said it. If they had chosen me, you know he would have said it in a heartbeat. He would have died for any one of us,” Morgan said. “We were down there for how many hours? Ten? Twelve? And not once could I make myself say it.” He closed his eyes. “I let them hurt him instead.”

“Derek, listen to me.” Hotch’s voice is firm, and Morgan finds himself looking at his boss in spite of himself. “There are four people responsible for what happened. You are not one of them.”

“But-”

“You did everything you could and you couldn’t stop them. But you can stop them now.”

Morgan blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Be there for Reid when he wakes up. He loves you and he needs you to help him get through this. Don’t put your guilt on him,” Hotch replied. “Don’t let the unsubs win.”

Derek looked away. “I don’t know if I can do that, Hotch. What if he doesn’t want to see me? I can’t - I can’t put him through anything else.”

“He will and you won’t. Trust me.” He glanced back at the hospital building. “The team needs you, too. Come back inside.”

-

Morgan’s phone buzzed. It was a text from JJ. **He’s asking for you.** With a deep breath, he pushed open the door and braced himself.

Reid lay in the hospital bed. One arm was connected to an IV, while the other was clasped firmly in JJ’s hand. When she saw Morgan enter, JJ let go of Reid’s hand and whispered something in his ear before heading towards the door. “I’ll give you two a minute.” Reid nodded at her.

“Hey, Reid,” Derek said as the door closed. “How - how are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “As well as can be expected.”

Morgan cringed internally. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Spencer shook his head. “I just wanted to see that you were okay.”

His gaze fell to the floor. “I'm fine."

"Good," Reid nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them," Derek blurted out. 

Reid looked away. "I don't want to talk about that," he murmured in a small voice. 

"Right. Of course." He felt like an asshole for even bringing up the subject. "Do you, uh, do you want me to leave now?” Morgan asked, fully expecting his friend to say yes.

To his surprise, Spencer shook his head. “Actually, could you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“You want me to stay with you?” Derek asked. Reid nodded. “Alright. Of course.” He took JJ’s chair by the side of the bed.

“Thank you,” Spencer murmured. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes. 

As he waited, Morgan took in Reid's condition. His surgical incisions were covered by bandages and then blankets, but Spencer's arms and face were clearly visible. Bruises and cuts littered the agent's cheeks, and there was blood on his lip where it had been split open. Derek noticed another large bruise on his neck and cringed as he wondered how that mark had been made. He cringed again when he realized that Spencer would remember how every single one of them had been inflicted. 

Before long, Reid's breathing steadied out in the calm, steady pace of slumber. The agent’s body seemed to melt into his bed as he drifted off, years of stress coming off his face as the tension slipped from his face, and he looked almost peaceful. Safe from harm, Spencer could finally relax.

Maybe one day, Morgan could as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm already disgusted at myself.


End file.
